


Vacation

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Military, Navy, U.S.S Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy one-shot about Steve and Catherine. Might be a little OOC of Steve though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins sat at her usual station at the U.S.S Enterprise and typed away at her computer. She was jittery. Mainly because she was awaiting Steve McGarrett's phone call. He called everyday, mostly for Five-0, but she didn't care. She wanted to hear his voice. His deep, soothing voice. She didn't know their relationship status. He always said they were just friends, maybe friends with benefits, but they both knew they were something more.

She shook off the thought and focused on her work once again.

"A-ten-hut." The Fleet Admiral commanded.

Everybody popped to attention. Hands cupped along the side of our trousers, feet at a 45 degree angle, back straight, and shoulders squared.

"I will only take you away from your duties for just a little bit. We have a observer on board. His name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. He is currently working for the Five-0 task force and I expect all of you to help him with anything he needs. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Everybody said in unison.

 _Seriously? He's here? In the Persian Gulf? Couldn't he have called me like a normal person?_ She thought to herself.

"Carry on." He dismissed us.

"A-a-aye sir." We said in unison once again and sat down at our respective stations.

"Actually sir, I only need one person to help me." She heard him say to the Fleet Admiral. Right then, she couldn't hide her blushing, she knew it was her.

"And who is that?" He asked Steve.

"I believe Lieutenant Catherine Rollins is on board sir." He replied.

"Rollins!" The Fleet Admiral called.

"Yes, sir?" She popped to attention.

"Help Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with anything he needs. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Catherine said loudly.

"Carry on." He dismissed.

"A-a-aye sir." She said in reply and sat back down.

She palmed her face into her hands and thought to herself _why on earth did she wish that Steve would call._

"Hey." Steve greeted Catherine as he strolled passed her, touching her back with his hands. He leaned over her left shoulder, his hands holding his hat behind his back.

He was dressed in his Navy uniform today and it really made Catherine want him more, but she played it cool.

"What are you doing here McGarrett?" She asked with a stern voice.

"That's no way to talk to your superior, Lieutenant." He teased.

"You're not getting sex tonight." She whispered in his ear.

"Now what makes you think that's what I came here for?"

"This is the last day of my tour and you expect me to believe that you came here, in the middle of the Persian Gulf, to say hey?"

"Yes, that's true. Well most of it. I'm on vacation break, I felt like I could use one and what better way to spend it with my girlfriend?" He turned to look at her.

"Yeah, _now_ you call me your girlfriend." She snapped quietly to prevent others from hearing our conversation.

"During the flight here, I've realized that you are my girlfriend and even with our busy schedules, I'd really like to give us a try." He said, closing in on her cheek.

"Maybe, on one condition." She whispered into his ear.

"And what's that Lieutenant Rollins?" He asked teasingly.

"We actually go to our reservations on time." A smile spread across her face.

"We could make the happen." Steve says as her gives her a quick peck, but it was full of passion and love.


	2. Chapter 2

_~In Hawaii~_

The sunlight that peeked through the curtains of Steve's bedroom hit her face sharply as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning, Commander." She cooed.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Steve cooed back in his deep and sexy morning voice.

"Why Commander, were you watching me sleep?" Catherine teased him.

"You look beautiful when you sleep." He swept a loose strand of hair away from her face.

Catherine Rollins blushed like she's never blushed before. She had serious relationships before, but none like what she had was Steve.

Steve pulled her close while draping his arm over her waist. Catherine, in response, snuggled into his chest.

"Mmmm." He tightened his grip around her waist just a little to tell her that she was his.

He really hoped that he wouldn't have a case today.

Just when he was starting to believe it, the sound of vibration on his nightstand brought him to regret for wishing such a thing.

"Ugh." He grumbled as he let go of Catherine to pick up his phone.

"And there goes your day off." She sighed in frustration and gave Steve a slight smile.

"Danny, I swear to you if this isn't an emergency, I will go SuperSEAL on you." He threatened.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Geez, can't a man just say hi?" Danny said, clearly pissed off.

"Sorry, where were we?" Steve asked Catherine as he threw his phone to the floor.

Catherine sat on the edge of the bed with her back turned away from Steve while putting her hair into a ponytail.

Steve knew how frustrated Catherine was. He pushed himself behind her and held her around her waist while kissing the crook of her neck.

"Steve. Steve..." Catherine pushed him away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, hating the emptiness of his arms.

"It's just that every time we do something or just try to be together, something interrupts us." Her head fell down to only stare at the floor.

"Hey, we're going to figure this out." He didn't know what to say. He's never had to deal with this kind of thing before and he's never seen Catherine so vulnerable. "Look, I know I'm not good at relationships, but I want us to work and I'll do whatever it takes." Steve stepped toward Catherine. "When do you have to go?"

"A week." Catherine sighed and started to walk away.

Steve took a hold of her wrist and pulled her as gently as he could toward him. Their lips were a millimeter apart and their bodies touching.

"Then I'll make sure it's the best week you've ever had. I'd even take a personal leave of absence." He brushed his lips against hers and he deepened the kiss.

Her hands traveled along his neck and took a hold of his hair.

His hands pulled her closer to his own body and wrapped his arms around her waist. They took a moment for air and panted against each other as their foreheads touched.

"I love you Catherine." Steve proclaimed between pants.

"I love you too Steve." Her hand rested against the side of her neck while Steve cupped her face to give her another peck.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Steve said as he released her ponytail and let her beautiful black hair flow down to her shoulders.


End file.
